<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bulaklak by chrysozonite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154250">Bulaklak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysozonite/pseuds/chrysozonite'>chrysozonite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Au, M/M, Not Beta Read, kaoru works parttime at his sister's flowershop, uhm. AU?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysozonite/pseuds/chrysozonite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Didn’t know ya run a flower shop nowadays.”</p><p>The doorbell ringed, indicating a new customer as Kaoru looked up from the small pocketbook about plants that he was reading, and was a bit shocked at who it was. “O-oh. Hullo, Koga-kun.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakaze Kaoru/Oogami Kouga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bulaklak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Didn’t know ya run a flower shop nowadays.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell ringed, indicating a new customer as Kaoru looked up from the small pocketbook about plants that he was reading, and was a bit shocked at who it was. “O-oh. Hullo, Koga-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how ya normally greet your boyfriend when he enters a shop.” Koga remarked, looking from flower display to another display but kept a short distance away from them despite already wearing a mask to protect his nose from the pollen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaoru the pocketbook down and rushed over to Koga’s side, not quite knowing why he is here but is awfully aware at how bad he had styled his hair in the morning. He didn’t have the time to fix stuff since he overslept from practicing lots last night so he just tied his hair in a short ponytail using his older sister’s scrunchie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just pretend the ‘hullo’ thing didn’t happen, just for the sake of customer service etiquette and perhaps proper boyfriend greeting etiquette too if there is? Welcome to Bulaklak flower shop! How may I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya sound different from your usual ‘hey, hey Tanpopochans~ Did you miss Kaoru-kun today?’.” Koga noted, his eyes only visible that Kaoru can’t possibly guess how he feels about this set-up. “Ya even have yer hair tied up an’ shit. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, just… A part time job.” He is working at a flower shop during his free time, yes, and he hasn't told anyone in UNDEAD about it yet because his sister only started to ask him about it a couple of weeks ago. She said that she’ll need someone to manage it while she’s gone, and since one of her friends that’s tasked with helping her is also sometimes busy, Kaoru handles it sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows that he ought to tell UNDEAD about this soon, but that always crosses his mind whenever he gets the time to say so. He knew that he should’ve told them about it sooner before, for being caught red handed by none other than his boyfriend doing business that’s not related to idols is quite embarrassing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So yer busy.” noted Koga, eyes shifting from the bougainvilleas he was checking out and Kaoru’s mind went blank except for two things-- One is </span>
  <em>
    <span>who would buy bougainvilleas won’t they, like, cause some allergy reactions if pricked by the thorns </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Koga Oogami please get the fuck away from that plant your hand is so close to the thorns and I know you’re not Aurora but you’re fucking prone to allergy reactions so please remove your hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaoru couldn’t get a read behind Koga’s mask, curse it, because Koga’s easy to read if you look at how his mouth twitches and how his voice sounds. Now sounds sort of muffled because of the mask and he couldn’t see if he is sneering or if he is just the usual chill Koga when he’s not fighting anybody. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he can’t just say that he is busy in case Koga’s here to tell something UNDEAD related or just here to say something important to him since this is Koga. As much as he would want to possibly offend him by saying that he’s busy he just can’t (at least, can’t do it intentionally now since Koga being truly upset makes him upset, too). He couldn’t tell him that he’s free for the day since it’s his sister who requested for him to watch over the shop, and he’s doing it wonderfully in the past few days before and after work after his sister’s friend’s shift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike Koga, Kaoru’s expressions are really easy to read and judging from what he is most likely showing Koga right now, with eyes never meeting Koga’s and fingers twiddling, he has given Koga an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koga’s hand suddenly shifted closer to the thorns as he said the words that Kaoru did not bother focusing on, for he interrupted his statement with a shout for Koga to remove his hands ASAP. Unfortunate for him, perhaps due to the shout from his boyfriend out of the blue, he accidentally pricked the palm of his hand to the thorns of the plant. Too bad that Koga didn’t decide to wear any gloves today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His reaction to the thorns was fast, for he immediately retracted his hand and examined it for any marks. Kaoru checked it too, looked from his shoulder and thanked the heavens that Koga’s reaction wasn’t too much for him to accidentally draw too blood out from the palm, but the effects of the plant were starting to kick in, there is little blood coming out and Kaoru wasn’t sure if they have the medicines for this kind of stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, he entered the room behind the counter table and grabbed a cloth, damped it and hurried out to Koga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck… Why the hell do yer flowers still have some thorns in ‘em?!” Koga hissed, the pricked hand over the other and glared at Kaoru for a while, before back to examining for marks and any sign of blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my sister’s and I’m not entirely sure why she kept the thorns attached to the stems of the plants… She does cut it though but sometimes she has other work to do and she doesn’t let me cut them.” Kaoru explained, opening his palm to indicate that he needed to hold Koga’s injured hand. He instantly wrapped the hand using the damp cloth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya sure that’ll work?” asked Koga when they finally sat down on one of the chairs besides the counter table as Kaoru took him there next. Kaoru merely shrugged and replied, “I hope so. I’m not familiar with treating someone who got pricked by a thorn but I will look it up on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the meantime, you stay there. No moving, although you can use your phone using your other hand. You can play with the tiny wanko plush there if you want, just don’t panic and don’t do anything stupid.” he added, opening the desktop infront of him and immediately searched for tips about thorn prick injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koga stayed quiet for a while, for about two minutes as a matter of fact for he can’t keep quiet much longer since his attention diverts to the pain and the swelling in his right hand. “Shouldn’t I just wash this first? I’m gettin’ blood on yer towel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Yes go, just use soap and stuff. And don’t worry, I think it’s easy to remove blood from cloths. Maybe.” Kaoru could swear that he could feel Koga raise an eyebrow at his last statement but proceeded to make no comment from it as he asked where the washroom is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koga returned no sooner, now using the towel Kaoru gave him now to dry his hands and peek at whatever his boyfriend is searching for. It seems like Kaoru already found the perfect website and is now reading it silently in his head, opening his mouth every now and then just to mouth the English words he is reading on the screen. Koga found that hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Koga-kun. You’re back.” Kaoru shifted in his seat to face him after reading the article about Bougainvillea thorns and giving it some thought. “You already washed your hands, right? Especially the one where you got pricked by the enchanted thorn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did. And why didya phrase it like I’m some princess or somethin’. I ain’t fuckin’ Sleeping Beauty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh~? So Koga-kun doesn’t want his prince charming’s kiss?” Kaoru teased, kneeling down for a bit to search band-aids in the lower cabinet of the counter table. He heard the boy’s reply of “How are ya the fuckin’ prince charmin’ if ya ain’t charmin’ for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know Koga-kun can be this mean to hurt me like this.” He stood up, walking towards the sitting gray-haired boy and opened his palm towards Koga. “Give me your hand for a bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koga refused at first but complied after seeing the open band-aid between Kaoru’s other hand. They were quiet for some moments as Kaoru placed the band-aid, which has a ridiculous design of the band-aid merchandise they sold before when they were still in highschool. Both Kaoru and Koga think that the bukuwan design of Koga there is adorable, although only Kaoru has been vocal about expressing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaoru could feel Koga’s eyes on him as he placed the band-aid and as he stared at Koga’s hand for a bit, observing the rough, calloused hands against Kaoru’s soft and smooth ones, thanks to the hand cream that he often use before he goes out of the house and before he goes to sleep. Koga felt the squish he got from Kaoru before he let go, returning the other packs of band-aid back to its container and to the cabinet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing they could hear was the whistle of wind outside the shop, reminding Kaoru that the weather forecaster a while ago mentioned that it would be cloudy today with a chance of rainfall. His eyes shifted up a bit and just kept his eyes on Koga looking like the ridiculous homosexual he is who is head-over-heels for his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaoru’s mind is empty, except perhaps for the thought that Koga Oogami looks so fucking beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya lookin’ at me weird.” Koga suddenly remarks, being awfully aware that he is breaking the silent environment that they have engulfed each other in for the past minutes. Kaoru became aware of how his attention had been entirely focused on Koga and tried to fix himself up and think about why Koga suddenly went to this flower shop out of the blue. Koga had to think about it for a while as if he, too, almost forgot why he is here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had to buy my mom a bouquet. She’s hospitalized right now an’--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oogami-san is what now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An’ I just wanted to surprise her a bit by visitin’ and staying there for a short while.” Koga continued with a shrug, not noticing how shocked and panicked Kaoru’s facial expression is with the wide eyes and the open mouth even after finishing his statement. “She’s pregnant an’ I apparently have a sibling a few months ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, oi~ This is great news!” exclaimed Kaoru, a grin now decorating his face when he stood up from his seat. His next statement was cut short with the sound of the wind chimes clashing against the wooden door of the shop, indicating a new customer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excusing himself, Kaoru went and walked towards the customers, half hoping that they wouldn’t recognize him since he is, after all, part of the wild unit UNDEAD. Fortunately for him, these two lovely ladies paid no mind for his physical appearance and requested a customized bouquet straight away. Kaoru produces a small notepad from his back pocket and takes note of what flowers they requested quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koga watched him for a while as he told the ladies to wait for 8-10 minutes for him to finish the bouquet, walked around the shop gathering various flower stems, sometimes taking a small garden shear out of the fanny pack wrapped around his waist to cut it. He did try to stand up and offer help for his boyfriend after what felt like 4 minutes but Kaoru shooed him away and told him to stay put in his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Koga did not but instead chose a brown craft paper and some net from the big cabinet behind the counter, which is easily accessible for him. He decides to pick some thin green plastic stems stored there, but Kaoru told him to hide those the moment he brought the stems to the counter table to wrap. He did thank Koga for the craft paper and the net, so that’s alright with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ladies, judging from their reaction, were delighted at the result of the bouquet and requested to pay Kaoru extra, which he politely refused. One of them commented that they think that they saw him on TV before and Koga could see a bead of sweat run down Kaoru’s temple from the distance between them he almost wants to laugh at his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left soon, Kaoru letting out a sigh when they were at least a block away from the shop. “That was close…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Least ya didn’t reveal it to ‘em. Things might get in trouble if word got out that UNDEAD’s Hakaze Kaoru works in a flower shop during his free time~ Although maybe not for the shop, since ya might get this place tons of new customers.” Koga stood up from his seat, walked around the shop for a while that caught Kaoru’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koga went from flower bundle to another, taking one or two looks at their color before reading the flower description. If something caught his interest he’d take a stem, or request for a garden shear to cut it himself. Kaoru volunteered to do it for him but as payback earlier Koga refused to let him help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes or so after gathering of what looked like 14 flower stems Kaoru couldn’t help but state, “Koga-kun I love you but the colors are not pleasing to the eye at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are too many reds in your bunch, and it’s not even the same shade of red so it just looks pretty awful to the eye.” Kaoru said, making a gesture for Koga to hand over the hand-picked flowers and return some back to their initial place before Koga picked them, which got a pretty objective reaction from him. “Red is a cool color though! I love it and it kinda reminds me of your passion for everything and of Rei-kun, but yeah. There’s too much red.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anythin’ ya wanna suggest, then?” Koga counters, tilting his head slightly to the right and placed one hand on his hips as he leaned on his side. “I mean, yer the flower arrangement guy or somethin’ here. Got any advice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please give me a minute so I can fix this horrible combination of flowers that you handed me.” The older man replied without thinking, looking from the white azalea to the red one and back to the white, before putting the red azalea back into the bunch of the same flower in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bastard--!” sneered Koga, who gave Kaoru an evil eye. The man noticed the action and stuck his tongue out in his direction before returning the two crocus stems and replacing it by getting a few of the coreopsis ones on it’s right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaoru was quiet for a while, busy looking for alternatives for the flowers Koga picked for his mother. Because of that, Koga can’t help but be silent too since he’d look like a fool if he tried to talk if the person he wants to talk to is busy at the moment (Kaoru won’t really mind if Koga was to ramble about anything really. He likes his voice and he says is everytime he feels his love meter for Koga rise up at the bare minimum Koga does).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And done!” Koga peeked up from his phone to get a glimpse of the bouquet that Kaoru ‘fixed’ for him but found the said bouquet hidden behind his boyfriend’s back. Koga raised an eyebrow. “Hakaze-senpai would ya even want to show me what ya’ve done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaoru shook his head, a sly smile on his face. “Payment comes first, Koga-kun! Or this lovely, lovely Tanpopochan would be stored in front of the shop as display. I liked how it turned out, so there’ll be extra price ☆”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m your fuckin’ boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!” There goes the tongue that Kaoru stuck out again, accompanied by a playful wink that even after years of dating made Koga think if he’s kidding or not. Koga sighs and pulls out his wallet from his pants pocket. “How much didya want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a kiss!” Kaoru cheerfully announced, eyes now both close but grin not leaving his face. He opened them instantly and added, “And perhaps Leon-chan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We stay at the same fuckin’ apartment, senpai. Ya could see Leon anytime ya want.” The guitarist replied, head tilting to the side. “And I’m not lettin’ ya treat me flowers. Especially flowers that I’ll give to my mother. Name the damn price, Hakaze. I’ll pay for the flowers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I co-own this shop and I can always tell my sister about it, I know she’ll understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hakaze-senpai there’s a dozen flowers in that bouquet, some even seasonal so they probably cost much compared to the other ones.” Koga argued back, sighing afterwards. He then plucked out a few bills and coins from his wallet and handed it to Kaoru. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In turn, Kaoru pouted and drooped his shoulders. “So no kissy from my dear Koga-kun~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hakaze-senpai I’m pretty sure you’re aware that if I even breathe in the same air as you without this mask I’ll cough like </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell.</span>
  </em>
  <span> So ya better make me pay an’ hand me the fuckin’ bouquet then we’ll be finished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No kiss no bouquet.” declared Kaoru with no intent of giving up. Koga examined the twinkle in Kaoru’s eyes, the corners of his lips and decided that fighting with him is impossible now. </span>
</p><p><span>“Fine, but when I get home after I visit my mother.” Kaoru seems intent with the response now that he gave Koga the bouquet but still refused when he tried to hand him the money. “I’ll pay for you</span><em><span>,</span></em><span>”</span> <span>Kaoru says as he unties the apron he is wearing as uniform for the shop. </span></p><p>
  <span>The action raised a question from Koga but before he could say his Kaoru asked his. “You’re going to visit your mother right after this, right?” Koga nods in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, could you wait for me outside please? I’ll be there in a few, I’m just going to send my sister a quick text about closing the shop early so I can meet my future mother-in-law ♪ Do wait for me, please. I’ll cook dinner tonight for you~♡”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>